Chase's girlfriend
by williamyandre
Summary: after chase dumps rebecca his girlfriend, who does she spend the night with instead of chase


Wikia

Skip to Content Skip to Wiki Navigation Skip to Site Navigation

Wikia Navigation

Start a wiki

Video Games

Entertainment

Lifestyle

FemBecca

My talk

My preferences

Help

Log out

All Notifications

Loading notifications

You have ? unread notifications

Carly Shay's Girlfriend Wiki Carly Shay's Girlfriend Wiki Navigation

On the Wiki

Wiki Activity

Random page

New Photos

Community

Recent blog posts

Forum

Contribute

Edit this Page

Add a Photo

Add a Page

Wiki Activity

Share

WatchlistRandom pageRecent changes

Tweet

Email

Inside Zoey's Room

Edit

History

Rename

Talk0

_32_pages on  
this wiki

Zoey: "Oh, yeah, they were kissing."

Lola: "Are you a thousand percent sure they were kissing?" Zoey: "Either that, or Chase was trying to suck the teeth out of her mouth." "He said, 'This is Rebecca, my girlfriend'" Lola: You're sure he said Girlfriend? Quinn: I don't like her. Lola: What's to like? Zoey: You guys don't even know her, and I appreciate you pointless hatred of Chase's girlfriend, but it's really not necessary. Lola: Oh, so you're okay with Chase having a girlfriend? Zoey: Sure, why wouldn't I be? Rebecca: Oh, wait, wait, let me see if I can do this. Lola, Quinn, Michael, Logan, and Zoey. We already kind of met. Zoey: Yeah, sorry for barging in like that. Rebecca: Oh, it's totally cool. Rebecca and Chase sat down. Rebecca smiled at Zoey and looked at the other people. Rebecca: Oh, but you guys definitely will. Your stuff is awesome. Chase: Who's nice? Lola gagged at the sight of it. Zoey looked at Lola, then touched her elbow to shut her up. Lola looked at Zoey, and they both turned around and smiled at Rebecca. "So, Lola, have you ever thought about being a model," Rebecca asked. "Well, no. I'm more into acting," Lola said. "Oh, well, that works, too," Rebecca said. "What do you mean," Lola asked. "Well, it's just you're so pretty. I mean, actually, all three of you girls are. Must be something in the water here at PCA. I better start drinking it," Rebecca said, Zoey smiling and Rebecca smiling back at her. Zoey walked back to her room and sat on her bed and got on the computer. Lola was on her bed, throwing a piece of paper in the garbage. She got off her bed. "I'm going to go do some laundry," Lola said. "Hey, toss this t-shirt in," Zoey asked. "Right in here," Lola said. Zoey tossed the t-shirt in, and she and Lola giggled. "You guys busy," Rebecca asked Lola and Zoey. "Nope," Zoey said. "Hey, Rebecca," Lola said. "Come on in," Zoey said. Rebecca walked in, and she and Zoey both smiled at each other. "Wow, awesome room," Rebecca said to Zoey. "Oh, thanks," Zoey said to the girl in front of her. Rebecca pointed to the painting behind Zoey. "You paint that," she asked. "I wish. No, my dad got that for me when he was in Vancover," Zoey said. "Oh, you don't mind if I shut this do you," Rebecca asked, as she walked over to shut the door. Rebecca walked over to Zoey's bed and shut the Computer and put it on the ground and her textbooks and her pen that was on the bed. She sat on the bed, next to Zoey. "Hey, did Chase hear from that guy at toonjuice yet," Zoey asked. "No, not yet. But I know they're going to say yes. Chase and Michael are so talented," Rebecca said. I know. Their toons rock," Zoey said. "Yeah," Rebecca said, "anyways, speaking of chase, I hear you guys are really close friends," Rebecca said, running her fingers through Zoey's hair. "Oh, yeah, Chase is like the best guy friend I've ever had," Zoey said. "Yeah, well, not anymore," Rebecca stated, smiling and twisting Zoey's hair in her fingers. "What do you mean," Zoey asked. "I'm breaking up with Chase," Rebecca said, taking out her phone. The text message said,"I don't want you talking to Zoey anymore." Chase texted back, "What?" Rebecca texted back,"Ever again." Rebecca texted back. Chase responded, "Rebecca, you think you can tell me who I can't talk to?" "You heard what I said!" Rebecca shouted. "I can't believe you," Chase said. "Look, Chase, I talked to some people around here. I know you used to like Zoey. Is that true or not," she asked. "I'm over it," said Chase. "Good, because I'm your girlfriend now, and you can't be all buddy-buddy with a girl that you used to like," Rebecca said. "I...", Chase stuttered. "Go tell Zoey you can't be friends with her anymore," Rebecca said. "I am breaking up with you," Chase said. Rebecca closed her phone and gave it to Zoey, who put it on the bedside table. Zoey texted Lola asking where she was. "Where are you and when are you going to be back," Zoey asked. "Oh, hey, Zoey, I am hanging out with Quinn and Logan and Chase and Michael, and Quinn and I will be back tomorrow night," Lola said. "Okay, see you tomorrow, then," Zoey said. "Bye," Lola texted Zoey. "What did Lola say," Rebecca asked. Zoey handed Rebecca her phone, and she put it near the bedside table, right next to hers. "She and Quinn will be back tomorrow, so I guess we have the room tonight all to ourselves," Zoey said. Rebecca looked out the window and saw Chase. "Chase is coming," Rebecca said. "Okay, close the curtains, and I'll lock the door," Zoey said. Rebecca shut the curtains, and Zoey locked the door. "Okay, hide in the closet. I'll handle Chase, and don't make a noise when you're in the closet. We can't let anybody, including Chase, know you're in here with me. Chase probably told his friends you didn't want him talking to me," Zoey said. Rebecca went into the closet and closed it, not making a sound. Chase was at the door knocking. Zoey opened the door. "Hey, Chase, um, what are you doing," Zoey asked. "I had to talk to you," Chase said. "Sure talk," Zoey said. "Privately," Chase said, coming in. Zoey closed the door. "Rebecca came down to my room yesterday, and she told me that she wants me to stay away from you," Zoey said. "Yeah, she kind of said the same thing to me just 20 minutes ago, so I dumped her, and I came down here to ask you out tonight. Do you want to come see a movie with me tonight," Chase said. "No, because I really do not like you that way, and I know you used to have a crush on me. I really also do not want to be your girlfriend or your friend," Zoey said. "Maybe that is a good idea," Chase said, "because Rebecca will be mad if she sees us together," Chase said. "Get out of my room!" Zoey shouted, and Chase walked out, and she shut and locked the door. Rebecca came out of the closet. "Did he fall for it," Rebecca asked, smiling. "Yes, he did," Zoey said, shaking her head. "So, what do you want to do, Rebecca," Zoey asked. "Let's watch Halloween II (1981)," Rebecca said, putting in the VHS, as Zoey turned off the lights, leaving only the lamp on. Zoey took Rebecca's hand, leading her to the bed. They both sat on it and pulled the covers up. Rebecca was watching the movie, her fingers intertwined with Zoey's. Zoey scooted closer to Rebecca. Rebecca was playing with Zoey's hair, and they both closed their eyes at the scary part. Zoey leaned in to kiss Rebecca's lips. Rebecca kicked off her flip-flops. Rebecca took the pony tail out of Zoey's hair. She took off Zoey's earrings and Zoey took off Rebecca's necklace. She let Zoey take off her earrings and put their 4 earrings and pony tail and Rebecca's necklace on top of the bedside table. Rebecca sat on top of Zoey, pressing their bodies close together. "Rebecca, are you sure you want to do this," Zoey asked. "Yes," Rebecca answered, kissing Zoey's lips. Zoey parted her lips and Rebecca put her tongue in, their tongues fighting for dominance. The kiss was hot. "Zoey, it's awfully hot in here. You need to be out of this tank-top," Rebecca said, raising the top over Zoey's head, a strawberry pink bra undeneath. "And you need to be out of these shorts," Zoey said, undoing Rebecca's belt and throwing it on the ground. Zoey lifted up Rebecca's chin and kissed her lips. Zoey sat on Rebecca, Rebecca sliding down Zoey's pajama pants, dark blue panties underneath. Zoey made way toward Rebecca's v-neck, and Rebecca smiled, kissing Zoey back. Zoey lifted it over her head. Rebecca undid Zoey's bra, throwing it to the ground. Zoey slid down her panties, kicking them off her feet, onto the ground.

Zoey unzipped Rebecca's shorts and unbuttoned them. Rebecca wiggled out of them, blue panties underneath. Zoey was surprised and kissed Rebecca, pulling her panties down her legs. Rebecca sat on Zoey, cupping her breasts. Rebecca put one finger into Zoey's clit, also putting another one inside. Zoey unbuttoned Rebecca's button-up pink shirt. Rebecca put a third finger into Zoey. Zoey whimpered. Rebecca healed Zoey, kissing her. She pulled fingers out of Zoey, squirting it all over Zoey's face and her face. Rebecca licked it off of Zoey's face and her face, and she licked her fingers clean. "Your turn, baby," Zoey said, lifting the pink shirt over Rebecca's head, throwing it to the ground, a berry purple bra underneath. She undid the bra, throwing it onto the pile of clothes, leaving both girls completely naked. Zoey cupped Rebecca's breasts, then kissed her lips. She inserted one finger into Rebecca, adding another, and then a third.

"Rebecca, let's not tell Chase or anyone about this," Zoey said. Rebecca whimpered. Zoey pulled her fingers out and it squirted on her face and Rebecca's. She licked it off Rebecca's face, and her face and licked her fingers clean. They turned off the lamp. "Zoey, what if I get scared during the movie," Rebecca asked. "Just bury your head in my shoulder," Zoey said. They both pulled up the covers and went to sleep, their bodies pressed closely together. They both kissed each other on the lips, as they fell asleep, snuggling into each others'arms.

Retrieved from " wiki/Inside_Zoey%27s_Room?oldid=3910"

Related Categories

Add category

Recent Wiki Activity

_Rebecca and Quinn_

edited by FemBecca 6 days ago

_Tori and Trina_

edited by FemBecca

_Sam and Melanie_

edited by FemBecca

_Alex and Harper_

edited by FemBecca

See more

Latest Photos

Add a Photo

_19_photos on this wiki

by FemBecca 2012-08-19T17:05:10Z

by A12com 2012-04-04T19:18:43Z

by A12com 2012-04-04T19:17:18Z

by A12com 2012-04-03T21:02:16Z

by Fredwii 2010-06-18T03:08:12Z

by Fredwii 2010-06-18T03:04:13Z

by Fredwii 2010-06-18T02:58:46Z

by Fredwii 2010-06-18T02:02:36Z

by Fredwii 2010-06-18T02:00:51Z

by Fredwii 2010-06-18T02:00:49Z

See all photos

See all photos

Around Wikia's network

Random Wiki

Wikia Inc Navigation

[ Lifestyle ]

About

Community Central

Careers

Advertise

API

Contact Wikia

Terms of Use

Privacy Policy

Content is available under CC-BY-SA.

Following

My Tools

History

What links here

Customize

more…


End file.
